Nouvelle Facette
by Yuuria
Summary: Les gardiens vont apprendre quelque chose à propos de leur boss et en tirer une énorme leçon. All27 & R27 !


**Titre**** : **Nouvelle facette.

**Couple**** :** All27 et R27

**Auteur**** :** Yuuria

**Rating**** : **K+

**Disclaimer**** :** KHR appartient à Amano Akira

**Résumé**** :** Les gardiens vont apprendre quelque chose à propos de leur boss et en tirer une énorme leçon.

__Tsuna__

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années que Sawada Tsunayoshi avait pris la place de Vongola Decimo en Italie. Beaucoup s'en réjouissaient même si la plupart d'entre eux avaient grogné à son intronisation. Mais, depuis il avait réalisé tellement de chose que personne ne trouvait rien à y redire. Ses gardiens l'entouraient avec professionnalisme et l'adoraient, certains se tenant de le dire. La Varia lui était fidèle même si elle ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde. Et il avait à ses côtés les anciens arcobaleno qu'il avait libéré de leur sceau. Son ancien tuteur ne le quittant que lorsqu'il devait partir en mission.

D'ailleurs, c'était le cas depuis plusieurs semaines. Bien que cela n'ait pas de réel impact, le manoir le ressentait. La présence du plus grand hitman du monde dans le manoir lui conférait une certaine tranquillité. Lorsqu'il était là, les autres étaient un peu plus relâchés. Tout le monde savait que les gardiens du Decimo avaient confiance en l'ancien arcobaleno du soleil. Néanmoins, tout allait bien au manoir Vongola.

Ce jour-là pourtant, cela allait changer. En commençant leur travail ce matin-là, les domestiques sourirent en voyant leur boss arriver le sourire aux lèvres. Pourtant, la surprise marqua leur visage lorsqu'il fit un certain geste. Et surtout le fait qu'il le répéta à chaque domestique qu'il croisa. Sortant de leur état d'étonnement, l'un d'eux fit :

- Il faut appeler les gardiens !

Tous hochèrent la tête puis se précipitèrent vers plusieurs téléphones.

__Tsuna__

Gokudera Hayato, gardien de la tempête du Vongola Decimo, était installé à l'arrière d'une berline noire roulant dans les rues de Venise. Il revenait d'une rencontre avec une famille alliée en tant que bras droit. Il tira sur sa cigarette puis soupira la fumée inhalée. Cela avait été ennuyeux à mourir. L'attitude mielleuse de ce vieux l'avait mis hors de lui. Il grogna en sentant son portable vibrer.

- Quoi ?!

Le temps que son interlocuteur se remette de son entrée brutale en la matière et qu'il lui explique la situation, les yeux verts du gardien s'agrandirent. Il s'écria :

- Le Juudaïme a quoi ?!

__Tsuna__

Au Japon, dans la ville de Naminori et plus précisément au restaurant de sushis de Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, ce dernier et son fils, Yamamoto Takeshi, gardien de la pluie de Sawada Tsunayoshi, s'entraînaient au style Shigure Soen. Le jeune adulte avait eu la permission de son ami pour venir passer quelques jours en compagnie de son père. Alors qu'ils combattaient, la sonnerie du portable du plus jeune retentit. Aussitôt, ils s'arrêtèrent. Takeshi fit :

- Désolé.

Le père ne fit qu'acquiescer et observa son garçon décrocher.

- Oui ?

Un silence passa, et Tsuyoshi Yamamoto pu voir les petits yeux noirs de son fils s'écarquiller. Ce dernier parla de nouveau, abasourdi :

- Tsuna est quoi ?

Dès qu'il entendit cela, il sut que son fils partirait sur l'heure en Italie.

__Tsuna__

Lambo, gardien de la foudre du Vongola Decimo, était chez lui. Enfin, chez les Bovino. Pour lui, sa maison se trouvait chez les Vongola, mais son affiliation était bien de la première Famille. Tranquillement alangui sur son lit dans sa chambre, il attendait que le temps passe. Il n'avait pas école ce jour-là alors il pouvait flemmarder au lit sans que personne ne trouve rien à y redire. Pourtant la sonnerie de son portable lui indiqua le contraire. Il soupira avant de répondre d'une voix lasse :

- Si ?

Un court monologue s'installa mais la seule chose que l'adolescent retint fut :

- Tsuna-nii a fait quoi ?

__Tsuna__

Dans les rues de Venise, un homme faisait son footing matinal. Cet homme n'était autre que Sasagawa Ryohei, gardien du soleil de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Il n'avait pas perdu cette habitude de courir tous les matins, gardant son physique de boxeur au maximum de ses capacités. Néanmoins, ce matin-là, quelque chose vint déranger son exercice quotidien : les vibrations de son téléphone.

- Sasagawa Ryohei A L'EXTREME !

L'appelant dû changer d'oreille, son autre tympan ayant passablement été heurté par la voix « extrême » du gardien. Celui-ci l'écouta puis fit :

- SAWADA EST EXTREMEMENT QUOI ?!

Paix aux tympans du domestique.

__Tsuna__

Provenant d'un petit manoir mafieux des alentours de Venise, on pouvait entendre des cris de terreur. A l'extérieur de celui-ci, tranquillement installés sur des rochers, trois hommes et une jeune fille.

- Kufufufu, quels cris pitoyables. Je préfère encore ceux de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

- Trop faibles ces humains pyon~

- Tu es humain aussi Ken.

- …

La jeune fille du groupe, Chrome Dokuro, observa son sauveur et collègue dans le rôle de gardien de la brume observer le manoir d'un air ennuyé. Rokudo Mukuro était sorti de la prison Vendicare par les bons soins de leur boss. Par ce fait, il avait juré allégeance à ce dernier, et non pas à la mafia avait-il précisé, mais cela avait tout de même surpris tout le monde. De plus, jusqu'à maintenant, personne n'avait encore trouvé une faille dans son service. Cette « attaque » sur ce manoir était juste un avertissement, puisque la Famille résidente semblait planifier quelque chose contre les Vongola. Ken et Chikusa n'avaient rien dit, ils suivaient juste leur meneur. Un petit sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de Chrome. Son boss était celui qui lui avait offert une famille et elle lui était infiniment reconnaissante.

Les vibrations de son portable la tirèrent de ses pensées. Elle décrocha et écouta la voix de l'un des domestiques du manoir principal. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent légèrement de surprise alors qu'elle répétait en rougissant :

- Bossu a ... ?

Le regard vairon de Rokudo Mukuro se dirigea rapidement sur sa protégée lorsqu'il l'entendit prononcer le surnom qu'elle donnait au Decimo. La voyant rougir et entendant le début de sa phrase, il se déplaça jusqu'à elle et lui prit le portable :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

De nouveau le domestique expliqua. Le regard rouge et bleu s'élargit avant que son possesseur ne dise :

- Kufufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun a fait ça ? Comme c'est intéressant, j'arrive~

__Tsuna__

A Namimori, Hibari Kyoya venait de mordre à mort des délinquants qui gisaient maintenant sur le sol. Il rangea ses tonfas après les avoir nettoyées puis soupira.

- Faibles herbivores.

Son téléphone sonna, jouant l'hymne du collège de Namimori. Il l'ouvrit et fronça les sourcils, mécontent, en découvrant que l'appel venait du QG Vongola d'Italie. Il décrocha :

- Herbivore.

La voix terrifiée à l'autre du fil bafouilla avant de lui dire la raison de l'appel, ce qui l'agaça, déjà surpris que ce ne soit pas son soi disant boss. Mais lorsqu'il sut la raison, son visage prit une mine surprise avant qu'il ne dise :

- Sawada Tsunayoshi ? Très bien.

Il referma son portable et glissa ses yeux acier vers son second à ses côtés.

- Nous allons en Italie.

-Kyo-san ?

Ce dernier partait déjà dans la direction de leur voiture un peu plus loin. Une voix cependant lui fit tourner la tête :

- Je viens avec toi Hibari.

Il vit Yamamoto Takeshi et acquiesça en rentrant dans le véhicule. Grâce au jet des Vongola, ils y seraient dans trois à quatre heures. La magie des Vongola.

__Tsuna__

De retour au manoir Vongola, deux heures et demi plus tard :

Dans les couloirs, on pouvait entendre des bruits de pas précipités. Des domestiques se retournèrent pour voir arriver le bras droit de leur boss. Certains soupirèrent de soulagement. Le comportement du Vongola Decimo était une grande première et personne ne savait d'où cela venait.

- Où est le Juudaïme ?

- Eh bien, il est allé dans son bureau après…enfin, vous savez, Gokudera-sama.

L'homme aux cheveux argenté acquiesça puis se remit en marche. Mais quelques pas plus tard, un cri lui fit dresser les poils :

- TETE DE POULPE ! OÙ EST SAWADA À L'EXTREME ?

- La ferme tête de gazon ! Je vais le voir là !

Le boxeur accourut à ses côtés et ils continuèrent leur chemin. Le gardien du soleil demanda :

- C'est vrai ce qu'on m'a dit sur Sawada ? Qu'il…

- Je suis là pour vérifier, tête de gazon, alors la ferme !

Les sourcils argentés étaient froncés. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant le bureau de leur boss. Gokudera inspira avant de toquer :

- Juudaïme, c'est moi, puis-je entrer ?

- Bien sûr Hayato~

Les deux gardiens ouvrirent leurs yeux de surprise en entendant la voix de leur boss. Pourquoi sonnait-elle aussi sexy ? Le gardien de la tempête rougit à la prononciation de son prénom. Il ouvrit la porte, avança un peu dans le bureau et il serait tombé en arrière si le boxeur ne l'avait pas soutenu lorsqu'un corps se colla au sien. Il identifia très rapidement ce dernier comme son boss qui venait de l'enlacer. Il rougit fortement, contrastant avec sa couleur de cheveux et fit :

- Juu…Juudaïme ?

Sawada Tsunayoshi releva son visage vers lui, les yeux malicieux et un sourire sexy sur ses lèvres.

- Hayato~~

Puis il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser d'un mouvement rapide son gardien qui ouvrit ses yeux de surprise. Quand le Vongola Decimo se détacha de lui, il tomba pour de bon en arrière. Assis par terre, les yeux écarquillés, il observa son juudaïme se lécher les lèvres.

- Que ?

- Sawada ?

La voix de l'autre gardien anormalement basse et abasourdie agrippa l'attention de Tsuna qui tourna la tête vers lui. Le gardien du soleil était dans le même état que celui de la tempête. La bouche grande ouverte, ne croyant pas à ce qu'il venait de voir. Etait-ce bien son petit frère ? Un sourire pervers s'installa sur les lèvres de ce dernier. Il s'approcha du boxeur qui fit un pas en arrière sans s'en rendre compte.

- Maaah, Onii-san~~

La seule pensée du « onii-san » et de l'autre homme à terre fut : Mais pourquoi sa voix était-elle aussi sexy ? Le boss était maintenant juste en face de son gardien et referma sa bouche d'une pression sur le menton en disant :

- Ne sois pas si tendu~

Puis il l'embrassa, ne laissant pas l'autre homme s'en rendre compte. Les yeux bruns de boxeur s'écarquillèrent de nouveau en sentant la douceur des lèvres de son petit frère sur les siennes. Gokudera se releva à cette vision et attrapa son juudaïme pour le détacher du gardien du soleil. Ce dernier resta statique, complètement choqué. Pourtant, de l'autre côté, la tempête se demanda s'il avait bien fait. Le regard brun de son boss s'était de nouveau centré sur lui. Et, vu ce qu'il lisait à l'intérieur, ce n'était pas bon pour lui.

- Hayato~~ Ne sois pas jaloux.

Les yeux verts s'ouvrirent plus grand alors que Tsuna se tournait dans ses bras et enlaçait sa nuque, ses lèvres se rapprochant dangereusement des siennes. Il remercia quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé remercier quand il arriva :

- Kufufufu. Oya oya Tsunayoshi-kun, il semblerait que ce que j'ai entendu soit vrai.

Le Decimo tourna son visage vers le nouvel arrivant et le découvrit entouré de ses habituels compagnons. Un sourire amusé et sexy se glissa sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se détachait de son gardien de la tempête qui soupira se soulagement. Tsuna marcha doucement comme un félin vers sa nouvelle proie. Celle-ci fut surprise par l'expression du jeune homme innocent qu'il connaissait.

- Bossu ?

La petite voix fluette à ses côtés le réveilla de l'observation de la silhouette fine et désirable qui s'avançait vers lui. L'attention de celle-ci se tourna vers Chrome qui venait de parler. Un sourire doux s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres. Il changea de direction et s'approcha d'elle. Deux silhouettes se dressèrent sur sa route. Son sourire se modifia pour redevenir celui de luxure. Ken et Chikusa firent un pas en arrière en le remarquant.

- Oï ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec le Vongola ? Grogna Ken, effrayé malgré lui par le changement.

- Aucune idée, lui répondit Gokudera toujours abasourdi.

Tsunayoshi ne fit pas attention à leur discussion et attrapa le haut de costume de Ken puis l'embrassa, figeant tout le monde dans la pièce, principalement le concerné. Le châtain sourit en se détachant puis se tourna vers Chikusa qui remonta ses lunettes nerveusement en voyant qu'il était la prochaine cible. Ses yeux bleus regardèrent un instant son compagnon complètement blanc. Instant de trop. Il se sentit brutalement tiré vers le bas et une bouche rencontra la sienne dans un bref baiser. Son visage habituellement inexpressif traduisit toute sa surprise et sa gêne alors qu'il fixait les orbes chocolatés devant lui.

Autour d'eux, les autres personnes présentes revenaient peu à peu du choc. Chrome rougit en voyant l'attention des yeux de son boss vers elle. Ses bras entourèrent son propre corps sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Mais pourtant, elle se détendit quand elle vit le doux sourire fleurir sur les lèvres de son boss. Ce n'était pas celui qu'il donnait aux autres. Alors elle ne bougea pas lorsqu'il s'approcha et déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue. Elle rougit un peu mais soupira de soulagement.

- Kufufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Mukuro s'était remis de sa surprise de voir le Vongola embrasser ses subordonnés. Mais maintenant, il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du seul homme qui l'avait battu. Les yeux bruns de celui-ci revinrent sur lui et il frissonna. Le visage de Sawada Tsunayoshi était sexy, très sexy et à son goût. Il aimait la version adorable mais celle-ci n'était pas mal non plus. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et il ouvrit ses bras.

- Tout ce que tu veux Tsunayoshi-kun, kufufufu.

Le Vongola Decimo entra dans l'espace de ses bras et enroula les siens autour de la nuque de l'illusionniste avant de l'embrasser. Mais son gardien de la brume le serra contre lui et quémanda l'entrée de sa bouche qui lui fut accordée. Gokudera cria :

- Bâtard ! Lâches tout de suite le Juudaïme !

Mais il ne fut pas écouté. D'ailleurs, Mukuro serra un peu plus le corps de son boss contre lui en réponse. Juste pour l'enrager encore plus.

- Sale…

- Yare yare, que se passe-t-il ici ?

Lambo observa le tout d'un œil critique de la porte. Gokudera hors de lui, habituel. La fille de la brume rougissante, pas trop étonnant. Ryohei silencieux, bizarre. Les deux chien-chien de Rokudo Mukuro par terre complètement hors du temps, anormal. Son Tsuna-nii et Rokudo Mukuro en train de s'embrasser au milieu du bureau…. COMPLETEMENT ANORMAL !

Il ouvrit sa bouche, choqué au-delà du possible :

- Tsuna-nii ?!

Ce dernier rouvrit ses yeux et les glissa vers le Bovino. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et Lambo ne sut s'il devait le qualifier de pervers ou de sexy. Le jeune Vongola se détacha de Mukuro malgré que celui-ci semblait vouloir le garder et s'avança vers lui. Le gardien de la foudre recula jusqu'au mur et, quand il fut bloqué, écarquilla les yeux quand son grand frère fut juste devant lui.

- Lambo, sois gentil.

Doublement choqué par la voix aux connotations érotiques pour son statut d'adolescent, l'appelé ne réagit pas lorsque les lèvres de Tsuna prirent les siennes. Il resta figé jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne se détache de lui avec un sourire satisfait. Le gardien se laissa glisser contre le mur pour s'asseoir au sol tout en regardant avec effarement l'autre.

Une voix grave se fit entendre, surprenant tout le monde :

- C'est quoi ce bordel Déchet ?

Tout le monde se tourna pour voir Xanxus sur le pas de la porte. Gokudera se rappela que le leader de la Varia devait passer ce jour-là pour un dossier. Il grogna :

- Manquait plus qu'ça !

- Kufufufu, pour ce point, je suis d'accord. Il y a un peu trop de monde ici pour les faveurs de mon Tsunayoshi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, déchets ?

- Xanxus, je suis heureux de te voir~

Les gardiens et le Varia se figèrent à la voix joueuse de Tsuna. Dans l'esprit des gardiens, ils se dirent : _Pas lui aussi ?_ Pourtant, à la lueur dans les yeux de leur boss, ils comprirent que si. Ils devraient l'arrêter, mais ils ne savaient pas comment. Déjà qu'il ne comprenait pas la raison de l'état de leur boss.

Xanxus fixa son ancien rival de ses yeux rouges plissés. C'était quoi ce ton ? Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement la pièce et il ne comprit pas l'état des personnes présentes. Malgré le ton employé plus tôt par Gokudera, il avait toujours les joues rouges au même titre que la gardienne de la brume, d'autres semblaient sans âme au sol et Rokudo Mukuro qui parlait des « faveurs » du Decimo. Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Il revint au boss et sursauta en le voyant si près de lui :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou Sawada ?

- Maah~ Ne sois pas autant sur tes gardes Xanxus.

Le boss de la Varia grimaça. Les yeux de son vis-à-vis étaient sauf innocents. Cela le titillait. Tellement perdu dans ses questionnements, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit une bouche se poser sur la sienne. Ses yeux rouges fixèrent les paupières fermées de son agresseur. Ce déchet l'embrassait ? Il sentit une langue caresser sa lèvre inférieure mais il ne fit rien pour l'encourager. D'un coup il repoussa le plus petit et l'une de ses mains se saisit d'une de ses armes :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou déchet ?!

De nouveau un sourire s'inscrivit sur les lèvres de Tsunayoshi, ce qui irrita davantage le boss de la Varia. Une flamme de la fureur illumina son pistolet. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse tirer, une main attrapa son avant-bras et le baissa vers le sol. Les yeux rouges rencontrèrent les prunelles sombres de Yamamoto Takeshi.

- Mah, mah, du calme.

- Déchet…

- Takeshi~~ !

La voix sexy du Decimo interrompit Xanxus qui vit ce dernier sauter sur son gardien de la pluie et l'embrasser d'un coup. Il put apercevoir les yeux de celui-ci s'agrandir de surprise alors qu'il se stabilisait pour ne pas tomber avec le châtain. Quand les lèvres se séparèrent, le gardien aux cheveux noirs fit, sous le choc :

- Tsuna ?

- Sawada Tsunayoshi, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

La voix sombre attira l'attention du concerné. Un peu plus loin se tenait Hibari Kyoya dont les yeux étaient étrécis, fixant le Vongola Decimo.

- Kufufufu, l'alouette est aussi venue ? Eh bien, eh bien, je ne te savais pas autant attaché à Tsunayoshi-kun.

Un regard noir de la part de l'ancien préfet de discipline ne le fit que ricaner davantage. Malgré l'envie de mettre à terre cet ananas herbivore, Hibari Kyoya revint sur celui à qui il avait posé une question. Ce dernier souriait. Lui souriait. Il haussa un sourcil. Depuis quand Sawada Tsunayoshi lui souriait-il comme un bienheureux ? Il le vit s'avancer vers lui. Se rappelant de la conversation téléphonique et du peu qu'il venait de voir, il sortit ses tonfas en le menaçant :

- Essaye seulement Sawada Tsunayoshi et je te mords à mort.

Un léger rire sortit des lèvres du châtain, ce qui surprit de nouveau l'homme aux cheveux noirs. En plus il était amusé par ses menaces ? Le voyant toujours se rapprocher, il l'attaqua, donnant un coup de tonfas que l'autre évita, toujours souriant. Cela ne fit que l'énerver plus. Il continua à lui envoyer des coups mais aucun ne toucha sa cible. Il n'était même pas en Hyper Mode !

- Tu ne devrais pas t'énerver aussi facilement Kyoya~

La surprise peignit tous les visages à l'utilisation du prénom du gardien du nuage. Même celui de ce dernier qui d'ailleurs ralentit légèrement son coup. Grave erreur de sa part, Tsuna en profita et se faufila près de lui pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme. Tout le monde se figea. Reprenant ses esprits, Hibari attaqua de nouveau, éloignant par ce geste son agresseur. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosées et ses yeux acier toujours choqués. Cet herbivore avait osé ?

- Sawada Tsunayoshi, je vais te mordre à mort.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

La voix grave suave stoppa net tout le monde et un cri se fit entendre :

- Reborn !

Tous observèrent les yeux ouverts par la surprise, Sawada Tsunayoshi se précipiter vers son ancien tuteur. Il n'allait tout de même pas… Gokudera fit :

- Reborn-san, attention, le juudaïme…

Mais il se tut en voyant Tsuna enlacer le plus grand hitman de monde avec un sourire heureux et non plus ce sourire malsain qu'il avait affiché jusqu'à maintenant. Reborn haussa un sourcil puis analysa la situation en passant l'un de ses bras autour de la taille de la silhouette collée à lui. Les gardiens semblaient gênés, hors du temps ou hors d'eux. Le boss de la Varia présent oscillait entre colère intense et désir. Seul Rokudo Mukuro semblait très bien se porter quoique le désir fût présent chez lui. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il venait de comprendre. Baissant son regard vers son élève, il fit moqueusement :

- Déjà en manque après un peu plus d'un mois Dame-Tsuna ?

Cette phrase eut le don de remettre tout le monde dans la réalité. Avaient-ils bien entendu ? En manque ? Ils virent le châtain lever la tête vers l'homme au fedora, boudeur :

- C'est de ta faute Reborn ! Tu le fais tellement de fois et c'est tellement bon.

- Je prends ça pour un compliment.

Reborn revint vers les autres personnes présentes. Un sourire moqueur s'insinua sur ses traits en voyant leur incrédulité et il ordonna :

- Gokudera, annules tous les rendez-vous de Tsuna d'aujourd'hui et demain.

Le gardien de la tempête cligna des yeux et acquiesça. Reborn sourit moqueusement avant d'entraîner son élève en direction de la chambre de ce dernier.

Les gardiens et le Varia présent pensèrent tous la même chose : ne jamais laisser le Decimo sans son ancien tuteur un mois entier. Sawada Tsunayoshi pouvait devenir effrayant d'une certaine manière. Seul Mukuro ne pensa pas la même chose.

**FIN**

__Tsuna__

Vous me croyez si je vous dis que je me suis amusée en écrivant celle-là ? XD

L'idée m'est venue en lisant un passage dans une fan fiction anglaise, mais je ne retrouve malheureusement plus le nom

Voili voilou,

Ciao & à la prochaine.


End file.
